Debut to an Angel
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Chloe has an older daughter called Rachael. Rachael owes Amenadiel a debt, what happens when he asks her to pay up or loose her life? Will Lucifer become a hero or will the real devil be unleashed?
1. Chapter 1

_**No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Lucifer's Point of View**_

Breaking into the detective's house was easier than I expected. For someone who spent all day catching criminals I was surprised by her lack of security. Walking into her kitchen I didn't expect to see anyone sitting at the table, as I knew Chloe was in the shower. However there was a girl sitting there eating a bowl of cereal.

"Who the hell are you?" She mumbled her mouth half full.

"My name is Lucifer and I would appreciate you not using that word as a negative." I replied.

She eyed me suspiciously as I did the same.

"Lucifer?" She finally said.

"Like the Devil?" She added with a smirk.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I questioned.

As I took in her appearance I couldn't help notice she looked exactly like Chloe except for the fact she had brown hair. She was approximately 18 or 19 and a look looking woman.

"You're in my kitchen you do know that right? So technically I don't have to answer your question. I would call the cops but mu mom already is one so…." The girl answered.

"Your mother?" I gasped.

"I thought…The tiny one…..She has two?" I remarked.

Before the girl could reply I heard Chloe getting out of the shower.

"Rach, honey could you put some more coffee on?" She called.

"Sure." The girl replied.

"So Rach, you the douche's kid to?" I asked.

"It's Rachael and no I'm not Dan's." Rachael replied.

I couldn't help but smile there was more to Detective Decker than I thought. It amused me simply because my charm didn't work on her at all.

"So you agree Dan is a douche?" I smirked.

A smile that reminded me of her mother played on her lips but she didn't answer. Before I could try my skills on her Chloe interrupted.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" She sighed as soon as she saw me.

"I came to make breakfast but then I met your charming daughter." I grinned.

"He broke in." Rachael added.

"Yes thank-you for that." I retorted.

Chloe walked over and grabbed my elbow. She began to lead me towards the door before she yanked it open.

* * *

"Don't come to my house, and how did you even find me?" She questioned.

"Oh Detective I don't think that's what is important right now." I smiled.

"You didn't tell me you had a good looking daughter!" I joked.

However Chloe didn't find my comments amusing as she shoved me outside. She followed me out and closed the door behind her. A threatening look in her eyes I was impressed by how scary she could appear.

"You stay away from my daughter do you understand? She isn't going to one of your flings and if you even dream of it I will kill you." She hissed.

"I'm immortal remember?" I corrected.

"Do you want to risk that?" Chloe threatened.

For a brief moment I was scared, something that concerned me more than the detectives threats.

"Ok you have my word, I will not under any circumstances go near Hot tub baby." I replied.

Chloe glared at me.

"What did you call her?" She questioned.

"Well given Rachael's age and what age I assume you are Detective I estimate she is a result of Hot Tub High School and it's mild success, am I correct? Or perhaps the scene with the…" I began to gesture the scene I was referring to but Chloe stopped me.

"Never do that again and if you must know yes Rachael's father is one of the cast." She whispered.

My eyes lit up in delight. I loved the new information especially as I didn't expect to hear it.

"Come on lets go to work." Chloe suddenly said bringing me from my thoughts.

"What are we doing today? A murdered rich man perhaps? A man killed by dear old dad?" I grinned.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully no murders today. You know given that it is a bad thing to happen." She commented.

"Yes Detective it is, but it is also what keeps you in a job." I replied.

* * *

 _ **Rachael's Point of View**_

As soon as Lucifer and my mom had left Amenadiel arrived. He sat down opposite me and waited.

"That was your perfect opportunity." He stated.

"Yeah like I was going to kill the guy in my house. Not to mention I heard him say he was immortal so how is this going to work again?" I questioned.

Amenadiel sighed in annoyance.

"Rachael, I didn't bring you back for nothing. I brought you back because you are the one who can do this, you can kill him. Lucifer has out welcomed his stay here and if he refuses to go back to hell then he must be stopped." He lectured.

"You have no evidence that he can be killed. For all I know I could just be risking my life for nothing." I complained.

Suddenly my throat tightened and I couldn't breath. I began to choke as I fought to get some air. Amenadiel was standing over me now, as my chest grew tighter.

"You would have been dead 2 years ago if it wasn't for me. I allowed you time to spend with your family and be a normal teenager. Now I am here to collect the debt you owe me. Kill Lucifer or I will take back my gift of life." He threatened.

"O-O-O-Ok I will k-k-k-kill him…" I spluttered.

Amenadiel nodded and vanished as he released me.

 _'This is going to be fun…..'_ I thought to myself.

 _'How does one kill the devil?'…._

 ** _Hope you enjoyed :-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, reviewed and read so far it means a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

Sitting in the car drinking coffee was about as exciting as my day got. I spent most of it trying to ignore Lucifer's questions something was becoming harder and harder. So when my phone began to ring I grabbed it and immediately answered. Reading the caller ID I saw it was Trixie's school.

"What do you mean? Her sister was supposed to be there an hour ago." I sighed down the phone.

"Yeah I will be right there." I added.

Ending the call I started the car. Lucifer looked confused as we pulled out of our space.

"Did we finally get a case?" He grinned.

"No." I replied.

"Then where are we going Detective? Have you finally given in? Are you willing to sleep with me?" He winked.

I cringed both outside and in.

"For the 1000th time that isn't going to happen. I will never ever sleep with you!" I cried.

"What about just sex then?" He suggested.

Slamming the breaks hard we were both thrown forward. Lucifer was more than dramatic as he fixed his hair and checked for injuries in the mirror.

"Get out." I stated.

"What for?" He wined.

"You know why." I replied.

"Detective this is highly inappropriate." He remarked.

"Out now!" I demanded.

Sighing dramatically he got out of the car. He turned to say something but I sped off before he had the chance. I wasn't in the mood for him.

* * *

Arriving home after picking up Trixie I marched into the house ready to kill Rachael. Unfortunately she wasn't home despite the fact her car was there. Even worse than her absence was the fact Lucifer was standing in my kitchen cooking.

"Lucifer!" Trixie smiled as she ran to hug him.

"Yes hello…" Lucifer cringed.

Looking around he saw one of Trixie's dolls. Picking it up he waved it in front of her.

"Go fetch!" He said as he tossed the doll.

"Is this too advanced for her?" He questioned as Trixie began to giggle.

"You're funny." She laughed.

"Trixie honey why don't you go play in your room before dinner." I said.

Trixie nodded reluctantly and raced off into her room. Once she was gone I turned my attention to Lucifer.

"I thought I made this clear? You do not come to my house." I repeated.

"Yes detective I remember, but I wanted to make you dinner." Lucifer replied.

"Lucifer, don't come to my house means at all. Not for dinner, not for a visit or breakfast it simply means at all!" I complained.

"Ohhhh so you don't want to know what I saw Rachael doing as I arrived?" He asked.

This caught me off guard. I didn't even think to ask him if he had seen her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"I'm confused so do you want me to stay?" He smirked.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance I nodded.

"Just this once." I whispered.

"Perfect, now try this is it ok for you?" Lucifer asked as he offered me a spoonful of dinner.

"Lucifer…..About Rachael?" I reminded him.

"Ahh yes well I saw her leaving with a gun." He informed me.

* * *

 ** _Rachael's Point of View_**

Once I was home alone I immediately began to look for mom's hidden gun. She kept moving it and I didn't know where her new spot was. It took over 2 hours before I finally found it. Grasping it in my hand I realised I had no idea what to do with it. I had never used a gun before. What I did know came from the movies and everyone knows you can't trust them. I decided the best option was to find somewhere to practice and I knew just the place. My friend from high school had a shooting range.

Arriving at the range Jamie greeted me straight away.

"So what did you say this was for?" Jamie asked as he loaded the gun for a third time.

"Self-defence." I lied.

"From?" He pressed.

Arching my eyebrows I didn't reply.

"Ok fine, just making sure you aren't in trouble." He said.

"Well I'm not and thank-you for caring it means a lot." I smiled.

Hours passed and it wasn't until Jamie called it a night that I remembered I forgot Trixie.

"Shit I have to go I forgot my little sister!" I said as I raced off.

Calling the school they informed me my mom had already arrived to collect her. Not wanting to face the music straight away I headed home to grab a few things for the night. That way I wouldn't have to listen to mom yelling for at least another 12 hours.

* * *

Pulling up at the house I was surprised to see Lucifer inside. He appeared to be making dinner. I thought about going inside but then I realised I had the perfect opportunity to take a shot at him. Nobody else was at home and Jamie could verify I was with him.

Taking out the gun I held it in both hands and studied it carefully.

"Can I really do this?" I whispered to myself.

I held the gun up and aimed it right at Lucifer. He was in the middle of stirring something so he wasn't moving much. Finger on the trigger I was ready to shot all I needed was the courage.

Taking a deep breath I got ready. Just as I was about to squeeze mom's car appeared. Catching my off guard I fell off the step backwards and landed on my ass painfully. Lucifer's head spun around and I could have sworn he saw me. Not wanting to hang around to see if the devil saw me try to kill him I got up and ran away as fast as I could…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts I love hearing them :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

Rachael was gone all night. I stayed up waiting for her but she didn't return. I tried her phone for the 1000th time and still got no answer. Running my hands through my hair I got to my feet and began to pace. It was the only way I could stay awake.

"Do you think we should go and look for her again?" I asked Lucifer who was lying on the sofa.

He stretched his long legs and got to his feet. Placing his hands on my shoulders he looked me straight in the eye.

"No I don't think you should look for her again. I think you should sit and wait for her to return like I told you an hour ago. All this worrying is over nothing, maybe she just wanted to make someone pay or she wanted it for protection." Lucifer said.

I shoved his hands off and one again paced.

"Make someone pay, for protection? Is saying that supposed to make me feel better? Lucifer she is a kid, she doesn't know how to use a gun!" I cried.

Before Lucifer could reply the front door opened and in walked an exhausted looking Rachael. Not waiting for her to speak I raced over and pulled her in for a hug. One she didn't return.

"Are you ok? What happened? Lucifer said you had a gun and then I find my gun is missing…" I began to ramble but she cut me off.

"Mom I'm fine just leave me alone ok." She mumbled.

Rachael tried to get passed me but I blocked her path.

"That's it? That's all I get? Rachael you have my gun!" I replied.

Rolling her eyes Rachael tried again to get passed me. When I didn't move she got annoyed.

"Mom!" She yelled.

Lucifer chose to step in as Rachael's eyes began to fill up. He stepped in front on me and began to do his weird eye contact thing.

"Rachael is someone threatening you?" He questioned.

"Are you afraid of someone?" He pressed.

Tears began to spill down her cheeks but she didn't answer. Something that frustrated Lucifer a lot.

"What is it with this family." He whispered to himself.

"Rachael, answer the questions." I stated as I moved to Lucifer's side.

"I took the gun for protection ok…." She mumbled.

"From who?" Lucifer asked.

"Because I could have sworn you aimed it at me." He added.

My eyes widen as I turned to look at him.

"You didn't tell me that!" I hissed.

"Yes I did." He lied.

I thought about arguing and then realised it wasn't what was important.

"Is this true?" I asked Rachael instead.

She wiped her cheeks and broke eye contact.

"Better not lie I hear that leads to hell." Lucifer commented.

I glared at him and nudged him in the side.

"Look I told you why I had the gun that's all you need to know!" Rachael snapped.

"Tell me why you had a gun and why you aimed it at Lucifer!" I finally yelled losing my temper.

"So that's it you believe him now? I didn't confirm I had it aimed at him!" Rachael screamed.

"You didn't deny it either." I replied, trying to sound calmer.

"Whatever." Rachael retorted as she turned and walked to the front door instead.

Thankfully Lucifer was quicker and he managed to block the exit. He leaned over and whispered something in Rachael's ear. Whatever it was he got the response he needed. Rachael nodded in response to whatever he said.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"I will handle it from here." Lucifer told Rachael ignoring me in the process.

"What if you cant?" Rachael questioned.

"I will trust me." He winked.

"Trust the devil?" Rachael said with the hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry I don't think I can do that." She added.

It all happened so quick Rachael pulled out the gun and aimed it at Lucifer. It was an automatic reaction I dove towards them and got between Lucifer and the bullet just as Rachael squeezed the trigger. Next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my side….

* * *

 _ **Rachael's Point of View**_

The moment I pulled the trigger I knew it was a mistake. I saw mom make a run in front of the bullet and next thing I knew it had hit her. I went to run to her side but something happened. Time stopped, mom wasn't moving the only people moving were Lucifer and myself. Amenadiel arrived seconds later.

"Not what I was hoping to happen." He sighed.

"You did this!" Lucifer snapped.

"If she dies its on you!" He added.

"P-P-P-Please don't let her die…..I-I-I-I it was an accident." I began to cry.

Amenadiel looked at me and nodded.

"There is one way to resolve this." He said.

"Don't listen to him Rachael. He is lying. We need to get your mother to the hospital." Lucifer interrupted.

"What can we do?" I asked, ignoring Lucifer.

"The balance must be kept on earth. A life for a life. The first time I let you live was an exception. I can't offer it twice." Amenadiel told me.

"Rachael, don't listen to him!" Lucifer hissed.

"Whatever it takes." I replied.

One wave of his hand later and I felt myself fall to the floor…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

The pain in my side was gone. As quick as it had appeared it vanished. I slowly opened my eyes fearing I was imagining it and I was in fact in hospital recovering or worse dead. The truth was much worse, something I hadn't thought possible. Lucifer was in the ground leaning over someone. Someone I quickly realised was my daughter. I jumped to my feet and rushed to her side.

"Rach, Rach honey please wake-up." I begged.

"She wont wake up." Lucifer sighed.

I glared at him.

"What happened? Did you do this? I was shot and now my daughter is the one unconscious." I snapped.

"Detective… She isn't unconscious she's dead." Lucifer replied.

I felt like my heart stopped or worse broke in two. I began to shake Rachael in the hope she would wake. There as no sign of injury on her, no sign of what caused her death. She was perfect but she was gone. I began to cry as Lucifer leaned over and put his arms around me.

"I will make this right." He whispered to me.

* * *

 _ **Rachael's Point of View**_

"Rachael wake-up." I heard someone say to me.

My head was pounding and I found it hard to open my eyes. Nevertheless I forced them open. As I did I realised I was somewhere I had never been. It was a strange place, creepy even. I looked around for the source of the voice and found a middle-aged man staring at me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

The man laughed and walked towards me.

"Glad to see you take after your mother in some ways." He smiled.

"You know my mom?" I asked.

The man walked over and sat down next to me.

"I do. I've been watching over her, her entire life." He replied.

"Wow that is really creepy…." I trailed off.

"Rachael I'm her father." The man explained.

"That's impossible Grams swears he was an Angel who ran off after one night." I replied.

"Well she was right about one thing." The man said.

"Rachael I think you are avoiding the fact that you are here with me. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked.

I wasn't forgetting anything. I knew where I was. I knew what I had done and what had happened. I ignored the man and got to my feet.

"I'm dead so what." I mumbled to myself.

"Actually you aren't dead, I prevented that from happening. My brother Amenadiel was wrong in his doing. He should never have saved you to use you. Lucifer isn't your problem he is ours. From what I have seen he is trying to change." My so-called grandfather explained.

"That doesn't matter now. I should have died two years ago and I had to give up my life for mom. Trixie needs her, it was the right thing to do." I sighed.

"It was also a lie, let me explain…"

* * *

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

"Make it right how?" I whispered as Lucifer got to his feet.

He leaned down and scoped Rachael up.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded in response wiping my cheeks as I did.

"Good, then don't follow me and don't come looking for Rachael." He replied.

"Wait you're taking her?" I gasped.

"And don't ask questions." Lucifer added.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and blocked the door.

"Lucifer I trust you I do but whatever you are about to do involves my daughter and I want to help. I don't care what it is, I don't care what it takes I want to do it if it means she lives." I stated.

Lucifer appeared to think for a moment before slowly agreeing.

"You wont like it." He stated.

"I don't care." I assured him.

* * *

 _ **Rachael's Point of View**_

"So you're saying I have angel DNA and that I shouldn't have died 2 years ago because it's not possible?" I remarked.

Gramps who I now knew was called David nodded.

"Yes for the 100th time. Amenadiel lied to you." He repeated.

"Your mom is my daughter and because I am an Angel she is part one to." He explained.

"That means it is almost impossible to kill her and her children." He added.

"Almost?" I questioned.

"There are ways of course." He said.

"So I didn't almost die 2 years ago Amenadiel used the drowning situation to make it look like I did. Then he asked me to kill Lucifer because he isn't allowed to kill and only someone with Angel blood can kill another Angel. Am I getting this?" I asked.

David nodded.

"This is messed up." I remarked.

* * *

 _ **Lucifer's Point of View**_

"Detective, I'm only going to ask once more are you sure you want to do this?" I said.

Chloe nodded.

"Ok then, lets hope I get a nice reception at home." I told her.

Flipping my coin in the air I took Chloe's hand….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

"S-S-S-So its true? You really are the…the…." I trailed off.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes detective I am the Devil and don't act so surprised I told you ever time you asked who I was." He said.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe he was actually telling me truth and that he had brought me to hell with him.

"Why are we here?" I questioned suddenly realising my situation was a lot more messed up that I thought.

"Because detective this is were Rachael would have ended up." Lucifer told me.

I felt tears fill up my eyes as I looked around. It was grim and depressing. The thought of my daughter being down here, lost and alone was killing me.

"You're telling me my daughter is in hell?" I gasped.

"Lucky for you I know the man in charge." Lucifer smirked as he tried to lighten the mood.

It didn't work instead I glared at him and stormed off ahead. However I didn't get far as Lucifer pulled me back and covered my mouth.

"The….People down here aren't used to someone who is alive, let alone someone who is good. Don't go in front of me and don't go out of my sight." He instructed.

I caught sight of something moving ahead of us as Lucifer gestured for me to remain silent. Nodding in response I followed him slowly. As we approached the person Lucifer reached out and grabbed them.

"Any new arrivals Knox?" He hissed.

Knox wasn't human or as far as I could tell he wasn't. if I was to guess I would have to go with a demon.

"Not that I know of." Knox replied.

"Are you lying?" Lucifer questioned.

"Would I lie to the Devil?" Knox retorted.

Lucifer shoved Knox to the ground but released him in the process.

"Better be careful Lucy I hear dear old mummy has left hell." Knox winked before taking off.

"What did he say? Your mother has left hell?" I asked confused.

Lucifer had grown very quiet and I was beginning to worry.

"Detective this isn't going to work, we need to go back." He announced.

"What? No what about my daughter?" I cried.

"Rachael isn't here, and if she isn't here then there isn't a whole lot I can do to save her!" Lucifer snapped.

"But you said you could?" I pressed.

"That was when I thought she was in hell and not heaven. Tell me detective did you ever wonder why I have powers over everyone else except you? I think there is something in your DNA that you need to ask your own mother about." Lucifer replied.

"Now come on I need to get back to LA before my mother causes some damage." Lucifer added.

* * *

Reluctantly I took his hand and in the blink of an eye we were once again standing in my house. Only problem was so was Dan.

"Chloe what the hell? I got a call from Trixie to say you were gone and that she thought her sister was dead." Dan complained.

"Where were you?" He added.

Lucifer who was standing behind me didn't acknowledge any of us instead he stormed over to the front door and left without a word.

"Chloe is Rachael dead?" Dan questioned.

* * *

 _ **Rachael's Point of View**_

I woke up in where I could only assume to be Lucifer's apartment. It had his style written all over it. My head was pounding and the world seemed to be spinning as I looked around. Reaching behind the bar I poured myself a glass of the closest bottle. I was just about to swallow when Lucifer appeared.

"You're awake!" He gasped.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"This is wonderful. Tell me how? Where did you go? What are you?" He bombarded.

"The held of my grandfather, I went to some in-between place and I'm a half Angel…Well more like a quarter…I think….." I rambled.

"You have Angel blood? From your mothers side?" Lucifer pressed.

I nodded.

"This is fantastic, it explains why my powers don't work on your family. It also means…." Lucifer trailed off as a dangerous grin appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"It means you have powers to…..powers you can use to help me stop my mother." Lucifer told me.

"Why would I help you? So far you and your family have done nothing but hurt me and risk the lives of everyone I care about." I sighed.

"Oh but you will help me Rach, because my mother is someone who likes to kill Angels. You see she has the ability to absorb their power and it consumes her now. It doesn't matter who you are she will kill everyone she senses to have Angel abilities and blood." Lucifer told me.

"And right now I only know of three other people besides myself with such blood." He added for effect.

Realisation hit me that he was referring to my family. My mom and little sisters faces appeared in front of me.

"This could be both or roads to redemption. So what do you say Rachael want to put your family history to good use?" Lucifer smiled.

"Mom stays out of this?" I said.

"As far as she knows you are still dead." Lucifer assured me.

"Then lets go kill your mother." I replied.

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he offered me his hand.

* * *

 _ **Chloe's Point of View**_

I left Dan standing with no answers. As soon as he mentioned Rachael I raced to Lucifer's apartment. I even abandoned my car in traffic to get there faster. However when I got there he wasn't there and worse again neither was my daughter's body. Pulling out my phone I dialled Lucifer. However the ringing came from the bar, he didn't have his phone with him. I had no way of finding him…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


End file.
